col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Mutagen
Mutagen is main resource that was introduced with the addition of the Hero Evolution feature. It is used in Hero Evolution and Enlightenment, and to level the Insight Skill. It is represented by a flask containing red fluid, which has the classic look of a "Health Potion". Obtaining Mutagen Mutagen can be obtained from: *Purchasing from Shop and Limited Time Trading with Jewels *Lords League rewards chests *Opening reward chest in Battle Royale or Guild Clash *Most Events *Treasure Hunt *Selecting them as the reward in Lucky Spin and Trevi Fountain *Guild Clash rewards chests *A Guild United *Guild Quests Spending Mutagen Mutagen is spent on Epic Hero Evolution and Enlightenment. It is also used to level the Insight Skill and for various ranks of Bastion Research. Various levels of Enlightenment require great quantities of Mutagen. Each level of Evolution for your heroes requires a differing amount of resources to unlock, Mutagen is the only resource that is always required for every level of evolution on every hero. Other resources include Rings, Souls, and Hero Shards. The amount of resources required varies between heroes and evolution levels but generally rarer heroes require more resources and higher evo levels always require significantly more resources. For instance the first rank of evolution, Aries, requires only 50 mutagen on heros such as Blitz Bomber, but up to 300 on Chiron and others. The final rank of evolution requires 2600 mutagen on Carol d'Belle, but up to 5000 on many heroes including Chiron. Additionally the first rank of evolution never requires hero shards while the final rank requires at its low 600 for Blitz Bomber and as much as 2500 for many others. This trend continues for Rings and also Souls to a lesser degree. Also some time in the middle of 2016 IGG introduced Evolution Essence to the game. These allow players to upgrade a heroes evolution at the cost of no other resources and no level requirement restrictions. Evo Essences are generally available as rewards from spend and buy Events and Limited Time Trading. The Heroes which essences are available to obtain are generally from a select group including only those Heroes whom have Enlightenment unlocked. For instance Ambrosia, Abyss Demon, Great Sage,and Renee Ven essences are pretty much always made available during these events and other such as Chiron, Toxic Shaman, Arctic Lord, Wolvenfiend are commonly available, while still others such as The Berserker, Enchantress, and Landslide are pretty rare at the moment. It is important to pay attention to the varying resource costs and evolution essence availability when deciding which resource to spend and which heroes to focus evolving. Cost Efficiency The bang for your buck you get when buying Mutagen from different sources varies by a good amount. I use Rings for comparison since they are pretty much always available for purchase and the prices are generally pretty fair. The best Jewel price you get for Rings is currently in Lucky Spin at about 1.09 Jewels per Ring. Hosting the 3k Credit Guild Quest costs 1500 Credits and rewards 1,300 Rings, that is a ratio of 1.15 Credits per Ring. Prices in Events are not very balanced but generally in Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 Points for 3,500 Rings which is a ratio of 1.43 Points per Ring. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 8,000 Points for 4,000 Rings, which is a ratio of 2 Points per Ring. In Lucky Spin you can choose Mutagen as the reward and you receive 40% as much as rings. Hosting the 3k Credit Guild Quest rewards 650 Mutagen, yielding a ratio of 2.3 Credits per Mutagen. In Lords Gone Wild you can generally trade 15k Points for 1,000 Mutagen which is a ratio of 15 points per Mutagen. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 4,000 Points for 500 Mutagen which is a ratio of 8 Points per Mutagen. During Limited Time Trading you can often trade 5,000 Jewels for 1,000 Mutagen, or 5 Jewels per Mutagen. In the Treasure Shop you can buy 200 Mutagen for 1,000 Jewels, or 5 Jewels per Mutagen. Putting it All Together Comparing the prices for Shards and Rings from best ratio to worst we get: *Guild Quest: Mutagen is 200% the price *Lucky Spin: Mutagen is 250% the price *The Wishing Tree: Mutagen is 400% the price *Jewels: Mutagen is 459% the price *Lords Gone Wild: Mutagen is 1049% the price Category:Resources